The Theory Of The Silence
by GeneticallyWrong
Summary: [PruCan Teacher/Student AU ]. Gilbert always wondered why this special student never talked in class... Especially that the boy was in the worst troublemaker group of the whole school...
1. Chapter 1

**Hya !**

 **I needed to do one I'm sorry ! Also I apologize for the terrible summary but that's everything I could manage... Eh... I guess it could be worst.**

 **So y'all know how I work folks ! One chapter each day except on weekends and when I have my driving class. This time, my chapter aren't named in honor of a song or anything...**

 **Warnings : Slight Suicide mention, Slight Mental illness mention, Bad ass character. Teacher!Gilbert and Student!Matthew**

 **Parings : Mainly PruCan if you didn't got it already and slight FrUk (I've chose my side...) and AmeDen. OOCness If I want... A lot of swearing as well !**

 **On that : Pengu's Out Whoo !**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Theory Of The Silence ~x~x~x~x~x~

Teaching is strange. I see it like a challenge in fact. You go on, in front of everyone and try to make what you're explaining interesting. When I was younger, god I hated school.

And I still do, it's unawesome. But taht doesn't mean I don't like the guys I work with or even the students. Though the cookers could be a bit better when I go get my food in the cafeteria... I usually avoid them in fact.

So yep, when I was younger I did hate school and I still do. I was real troublemaker. The teachers were so boring ! That's exactly how I decided I would teach math. Firstly because math was the only grade I was really good in along with P.E. and secondly because I wanted to be sure that other students after me would think their teachers were awesome !..

Being an instructor is like being an actor. You put on a mask about everything that happen home. Every drama, every loss, every joy stay there. You remember the text you have to read, not forgetting about making a joke or two in the middle of the class. Then, when the bell finally rang, you breath.

Simple as that.

Sitting at my desk that day, I was writing down the scenario of what is my current profession, knowing the students will be appearing soon. Today, I was teaching to a special class.

Why special class ? Two members of the Troublemaker Group was in there. Yes, I also knew every friend group out there at our school and tried to remember what they were good in. There was the Girly Trio, being all group, the nerdy one and it goes on and on.

The Troublemaker are exactly like they're called : Trouble makers. They are only 5 but oh god they make me think of myself when I was younger. Wild, Bold and Young.

In the current class I would be giving, there was their 'Leader' if I can call him like that : Alfred F. Jones. That kid was specially annoying, always saying random things in the middle of an explanation. He was loud, but awesome when he want to. I like having a good time with him in class...

There was also a second one. His brother and what I would consider as the less rebellious student of their group : Matthew W. Jones. I've never heard his voice or did the other teachers. In his folders, nothing was saying he was mute or anything. That was making me wonder why this boy was so quiet.

"Hi Mr. Beilschmidt"

"Hello Mr. Beilschmidt."

Ah, the students are coming. They all sits in front of me, like spectators ready to watch what they payed for. The second bell rung, announcing me I could start everything off.

"Well Hello everyone ! I hope you all did your homework or I'll have to be mad at you kesesese !" I laughed, giving my student a sincere smile... Until I noticed the two empty tables at the end of the classroom.

"I should start off with the call should I ?... Well, let's do it unconventionally. Alfred F. Jones where the fuck are you ?.."

My students knew I was a guy that swore a lot and they didn't care a lot, thank god.

"Look like I,ll have to call him ab-"

"Yo Gil ! Sorry, Mattie and I have been caught by the director again and she made us late ! Not my fault !" The boy happily laughed as he entered the room, closely followed by his brother.

"This is not an excuse." I sighed, kind of annoyed by his attitude. "Go to your places now, we gonna start this class." I then turned at the rest of the class, smirking. "Let's go on with some Algebra since Mr. Jones were late."

They all whined but who cares ? I'm the master in this room. As I wrote the formula on the blackboard, I gave small glance behind my back, noticing every movements of my own students.

Specially Matthew. always quiet. He didn't even stood for himself... I should try to do something with him. I know the other teachers never notice him so, he never have questions coming from them, so I should try give him some !

"Mr. Matthew, could you tell me the answer for this one..?"

"It's 41 !" Alfred yelled...

God... Why does he have to get in my way...?

"Thanks Matthew." I said sarcastically at his brother.

"Anything for you bro !" Alfred beamed, giving a small wink at his brother. Matthew simply gave him a small smile, going back into his notebook.

Why was that kid acting like this ? I never had a student like him before ! I guess I'll have to find out eventually... I'm his math teacher after all !..

Also... My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, I am meant to know everything kesesese !


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I've forgot to tell you that there won't be any character death like in "The Bird Conspiracy". Stop worrying about it dear.**

 **Also sorry for the long delay, my teachers are hitting me with surprise exam...**

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Theory Of The Silence ~x~x~x~x~x~

"So, since the most awesome teacher you'll ever have, I won't give you homework tonight..."

"Yay !"

"Exactly, but you'll have a surprise this week !" I laughed, I loved to gave them false once in a while.

Before anyone could whine about it, the bell rung. The students left the homework they did on their desk and headed out, cheering or whining about what I've said 2 seconds ago. It made me laugh even more.

I was taking up their works when my best friend along with another teacher of the school came into my class. Francis Bonnefoy, French teacher and Arthur Kirkland, English teacher. As cliché as it sound, Franny was French meanwhile Arthur was Brit...

"Welll Bonjour mon ami, how are you today. Did your class gave you trouble ?" Francis asked as they entered.

"Ah, greetings Franny and Eyebrows !" I smiled. "And nein they didn't, why would they ?"

"I would strongly appreciate if you could STOP calling me Eyebrows." Arthur close to growled, "But we came because we're going to have a reunion about some students."

I could tell that Brit was annoyed by now, but he always is ! It's not my fault if his eyebrows look like two caterpillars mixed with a dog or something !.. Anyway... What were they talking about again ? Oh right, a meeting...

"And who are those students ?"

"You'll know in time. We're having this meeting like..." Arthur looked down at his watch. "Now, so follow us."

I heavily sighed. Why did they have to hold those kind of things right after school ? Why not when the students have exam ! They're damn boring when they do !

"Alright, let me take my things..." I growled.

They left me behind, so I could take my things. All I was wondering was about who we were going to do this meeting, and why those students. Well, let's see what they got for the awesome me !

I entered the meeting room, greetings the other teacher of the school as I sat down. Like I was expecting, Arthur started the meeting.

"Welcome to this meeting, as you may know, some students of our school are getting into gang... Which isn't really a good thing. I'm afraid they could soon break the rules of our establishment."

"Calm yourself eyebrows, it's normal as student to feel the need to be in a gang. Plus, they are all mostly adults so why being so upset ?." I groaned. This meeting was pointless.

"I told you not calling me that ! I'm just afraid that their grade might drop from being bloody delinquent !" He sighed, then continued. "I'm suspecting Matthias Kholer, Lukas Bondevik, Ivan Braginski, Alfred F Jones and Matthew W. Jones to be the future rebels of this school. Their grades are currently terrible, except for that mh... What is his name again ?.."

"Matthew..?"

"Right ! Matthew. To keep them on the right track, I was thinking on making them have a tutor. Those tutors will have meeting with them each Friday to be sure everything is alright."

A major part of those who were there agreed of what Arthur said, mostly because he's been here for a long time. On my side, I don't. Hell, I'm still young ! I need my Friday to relax ! Not to stay with some weird kiddos ! Well... Maybe I won't get one designated.

"And finally, Gilbert, you'll have Matthew since other teacher already have enough work like that."

"Fine god damn it." I growled as I left the room. It was so unawesome !But at the same time... Maybe I could get him to talk..? That would be nice !

Yeah, let's do it !

~x~x~x~x~x~ The Theory Of The Silence ~x~x~x~x~x~

"Bro ! Can you come down a minute ?" My brother yelled from down stair. As I sighed, a loud groaning sound escaped my throat. I got down, a bit tired.

'What is it ?'

"Well, since mom and dad left us to go in one of their stupid business travel, I thought that we could maybe do like this house is our own..."

'And...?'

"Share the chores, I don't want to do all the cleaning..."

And then I noticed the kitchen... Oh maple what did he try to do ..?

'Okay just hush, it's alright, I'm going to clean'

"Thanks Bro-ah ! After you finish, we'll go out with the gang alright ?"

'Alright...'

"Nice !"

And on that he left the room. Another day where I won't be able to do my homework. I hope my grades won't fall. Alfred always tell me to never do them... And also that I should listen to him since he was the oldest. Ugh...

I just follow him, mostly because he get out those big puppy eyes each time I tell him I don't want to do something. God I hate it. But he's my brother, I can do nothing against it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Motivation, where the hell are you ?.. Thanks for the already 18 followers peps, I couldn't really believe it ! Plus, I'm a really slow updater so I thought that no one would stick with the story... I guess I was wrong !**

 ** _~x~x~x~x~x~ The Theory Of The Silence ~x~x~x~x~x~_**

I was about to leave the math classroom when I heard someone yell my name.

"Matthew !"

I turned to meet the red gaze of my mathematics teacher... What does he even what ?

"You can't go yet !.."

Oh really ?.. Well, might as well waiting here until Alfred crash in the room only to scream he is hungry and that I'm taking to long (Someone have to do his hamburgers after all.).

"There's a new rule... The other teacher are scared about your grades and all so I have to do tutoring with you and all that crappy stuff the old Brit' want me to do..."

That was new indeed. My grades were good as much as I can remember..?

You know... I see school not as hell, but as a theater scene. You are the main actor of it and the teachers well, they are the crowd. Always trying to cheer you up or to drown you down. The other students on their sides are the lines you needed to learn.

You forget one ? Oops, you're going to do a really bad permanence.

Ah... Once I'm thinking of it it's really stupid. I guess I get it from my mom... She was a respected actor before she met my father and then threw herself into important business around the world.

"Matthew..?"

"Mh..?" I softly hummed, looking back at my teacher.

"You were zoning out weren't you ?.."

I nodded and he sighed, but that didn't make him lose that cheerful grin of his.

"I was simply explaining that you'll be staying with me one hour every Friday after school to see how things are going. A bit like a psychologist ! But also for your grade !"

Great explanation...

"So, take a desk, we have..." He looked back at the clock. "47 minutes in front of us to spend !"

 ** _~x~x~x~x~x~ The Theory Of The Silence ~x~x~x~x~x~_**

I could perfectly see that he wasn't enjoying the idea of talking with me for the time remaining. His manners, his gaze, everything was screaming it.

"So, what do you want to talk about ?" I asked him as he got out some papers and pencils out of his backpack. He wrote down something and then showed me it.

'Weren't we suppose to talk about my grades..?'

"But you grades are awesome ! It's just because you hang out with Alfred and Matthias that you're here with me."

'Okay..?'

Well, even when he writes, he just deadpanned me. What was I even suppose to say ? I wasn't even expecting him to answer me ! This boy is weird... Maybe he have selective mutism ? If that,s so, it's my mission to make him have his voice back !

So... What could I say..? Think Gilbert think ! It shouldn't be that hard !

"How do you like school ?.."

Wow, that's all you had to say ..?

'It's great I guess... Though school remain school. It's like hell. Once you go in, you can never come out.'

"I agree ! Like, look at me ! I'm still in a school after all this time !"

A smile from him. Ha, I'm getting better and better now. Still, I'm intrigued on why he isn't talking. Is he simply too shy ? I'm not that intimidating...

He got out his homework and started to work on them, since we both weren't talking. I made up a small paper plane and threw it at the window. Of course, paper planes are stubborn, so mine HAD to go fly right in the middle of his forehead.

"Sorry ! I didn't meant to hurt ya !"

'No harms done, just surprise.' He smiled again, throwing me back the paper plane. Why did my flying thingy had to listen to him and not to me ?

I threw it down in my basket close to my desk and sighed. This was going to be long...

 ** _~x~x~x~x~x~ The Theory Of The Silence ~x~x~x~x~x~_**

Okay seriously, it was embarrassing to be with him. I literally had nothing to tell him. I am really not a talkative person... In every ways.

I was doing my homework, but yet he was staring at me, like if I was doing something wrong. What have I done ? Was it really that bad ?..

Each time I looked up, he shifted his gaze somewhere else, but I could see right through him that all he wanted was to know something. What was it..?

"What do you like to do in your free times Mattie?"

'A lot of reading and hockey when winter comes. Don't call me Mattie please...'

"Alright I'll stop. I never knew you were playing hockey."

'Not a lot of people does, I don't talk about it a lot...'

"Why so ?."

Was he really that stupid ? No, don't say that Matthew, that just means. Still...

'You need a drawing..?'

"Maybe I do..." He smirked.

'Oh really..?'

I rolled my eyes. Maybe if I show him why I can't... No he'll just take me as an idiot...

Or would he really ?

 ** _~x~x~x~x~x~ The Theory Of The Silence ~x~x~x~x~x~_**

Oh and you know what, I don't care anymore.

"Matthew, can I know why you never talk ?.." I asked more seriously. I wasn't going to back down now.

I saw him writes down something then I saw him opening his mouth to answer me... Except that instead of word, what seemed like painful growl were heard. He coughed then tried to catch back his lost breath. He looked back at me and showed me what he wrote.

'Because I can't...'


End file.
